


No Effort to Escape

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, Light Bondage, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Top Steve Rogers, Under-negotiated Kink, Unrealistic Sex, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Tony doesn't think there's anything weird about how much time his godfather spends around the house. He's a hero, and it really was just Tony's good fortune to get to know him so well and keep him so close.And if that closeness sometimes makes Tony's stomach flip over, well, that was no one's business but his own.Returning the Stones was Steve's first temptation. Watching Tony grow up was his second. And this? Tony splayed out beneath him with his skin bare and his breath hitching? This is his final temptation.Endgame AU where Steve stays in the 1970s after he returns the Infinity Stones and Tony grows up with Captain America as his godfather and, eventually, as something more.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 176
Collections: Stony's Sad Secret Santa 2020





	No Effort to Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathsweetqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathsweetqueen/gifts).



> Beta'ed by starkilicious from the POTS server; thank you so much! The non-con tag is mostly there as a precaution; I would consider this to be extremely dubious consent, but YMMV. This is a dark fic; please proceed with caution.
> 
> Title from a George Eliot quote: "No evil dooms us hopelessly except the evil we love, and desire to continue in, and make no effort to escape from." Written for deathsweetqueen as part of the Stony Sad Secret Santa. Hope you enjoy!

Tony doesn't think there's anything weird about how much time his godfather spends around the house. He's a hero, and he survived when everyone that knew him thought he was dead. Dragged himself out of the ocean, battled amnesia and continents to get back to the States. He was a hero in Tony's eyes — more than a hero, in fact — and it really was just Tony's good fortune to get to know him so well and keep him so close.

And if that closeness sometimes makes Tony's stomach flip over, well, that was no one's business but his own.

* * *

Steve's always been handsy with Tony. From the time he was an infant and Steve had noticed how little affection Howard bestowed on the boy, he'd taken it upon himself to provide in his stead. He cradled the boy when he cried as an infant, cleaned up his scrapes when he fell as a toddler, eased him onto his first bicycle as a child. He finds a way to be close to the boy in every way he can, because he's going to be the greatest man Steve's ever known, and this is the least Steve owes him for taking all that away from him. This is the least Steve can do to make it up to him.

And if, every once in a while, he thinks of the man this Tony will become when he fucks his fist late at night, well, that's no one's business but his own.

(And maybe, eventually, Tony's.)

* * *

It isn't until Tony hits thirteen that Steve starts to see the shape of the man he'd left behind in the child's silhouette. In his eyes. In his words. All at once there's something taunting, teasing about the way Tony talks and moves and _breathes_ that Steve can't quite seem to wrap his brain around. It's like some part of the boy knew what he meant to Steve and was intent on doing everything in his power to convince Steve to renege on his promises to himself to protect the boy and take everything that the boy is for his own instead.

Because he is still a boy. Steve may look barely more than twenty-five himself, but they all know how much older he is than he looks. Slowed aging from the serum, they'd figured. His healing factor whipped into overdrive. But Tony is beautiful and brilliant and naïve and barely a teenager, and Steve… isn't. Hasn't been for a long time.

That doesn't make him want any less.

It drags at Steve's lungs, the weight of wanting. It hurts, but he doesn't give in. Can't. Not if it's Tony. Because Tony is perfect and precious and so much more than Steve deserves. Tony deserves someone his age, someone that can relate to him and his genius in ways that Steve never will. So Steve travels more than usual that year. He travels to India and Libya and Afghanistan, anywhere that SHIELD needs him. Anywhere to keep Tony safe from him. Because if he had his way, Tony would never even _look_ at anyone his age, and would be Steve's from the second he hit eighteen. And that just wouldn't do.

At least, that's what Steve had thought until almost a year later when he'd caught himself stopping short outside Tony's room one night when he was back stateside.

"Steve."

He'd been heading to his usual room adjacent to Tony's when he'd caught the sound of his name. Before he could go for the doorknob, though, he hears the slick sound of Tony's hand around his cock. He swallows past the sudden heaviness between his thighs, and can't help but listen to the desperate sound of him gasping wetly, can't help but smell the faint scent of sex through the doorway. Steve bites his lip; he'd paused because he hadn't been entirely sure what he was hearing when he'd first walked by, but now he needs to get away before he does something that he's going to regret. Except—

" _Steve_."

Steve jerks; had Tony heard him? But no, there's no way. It must be something else. And he'd said Steve's name before too. Could it be—

"Fuck, Steve, please."

All at once, Steve understands what's going on, he's hard in the space of two breaths, and has to force himself to walk past Tony's door to his own room in the Stark household. He opens the door and closes it behind him as quietly as he can before heading straight for the bed, shedding his jeans and boxers as he goes. He's got a hand around himself even as he strains to hear the sound of Tony's voice through the walls.

"Steve, Steve, Steve, I— fuck, _Steve_."

Steve groans and fucks into his fist in time with the sound of Tony's hands on himself. Imagines for an instant that they're Tony's hands on him, smaller than they will be, but nimble and talented enough to make up for that. Steve knows now how easy it could be to take Tony apart, to make the boy _his_ , but there's no time to think about that now. All Steve can do is chase his orgasm and come over the bedspread. He can hear Tony working himself to overstimulation in the room next door, can hear the breathy gasps he's letting out. It's enough to have his cock thickening again in his hand. He bites his lip and fucks into his hand, reveling in the intensity of sensation on his over-sensitized flesh.

God. If Tony can do that to him with just the sound of his voice….

What can he do in person?

* * *

Steve starts small. He spends the few weeks between the night he overheard Tony masturbating and his fourteenth birthday gathering intel. He watches the way Tony watches him, the way the boy moves intentionally around him, as though trying to be in just the right place at just the right time to catch Steve's attention. Idly, Steve wonders how long Tony's been doing this without him knowing. He recognizes the way Tony's cheeks go pink every time Steve catches him staring. He waits, patient as he never was the first time around, before he starts testing the waters. It's as he's giving Tony a hug at the graduation ceremony barely a week after his birthday that the thought hits him. His heart thuds in his chest, and he can feel Tony start to pull back, as though he can sense Steve's uncertainty. But Steve goes on holding him tightly, steeling himself for what he's about to do.

He turns to whisper in Tony's ear. "I'm so proud of you, kiddo." As he speaks, he lowers one hand from Tony's hip to cup his ass. It's not much. Just the slightest hint of pressure. Not a full-on grope. Small enough that Tony could write it off as an accident.

Instead, he inhales sharply and pushes back ever so slightly against Steve's palm.

Steve gives a gentle squeeze. "So proud." Then he pulls away so he can sling an arm over Tony's shoulder and keep the boy pinned to his side. Tony fakes it well enough, but Steve can feel the way he's vibrating with tension under Steve's hold. Steve studiously avoids looking down at him even when he can feel Tony's eyes on him. Best not to give the game away too soon. After all, there's plenty of time before Steve needs to stake his final claim.

And besides, isn't half the fun in the game?

* * *

The next time is about four or five months after they've settled into the apartment in Boston. It's been long enough that Tony could have written off the moment at graduation as a fluke, an accident, even his imagination. It's getting close to finals time, and Tony's stressed. Steve nurses a drink that won't do a damn thing to his blood alcohol level and watches him from the kitchen while he pores over three different electrical engineering books. His hair is messy and overlong and Steve can't help but think of how good it would be to get his hands in Tony's hair and shove his cock down the boy's throat.

He takes another swallow of the bourbon and relishes the burn all the way down his throat. God. Steve could _wreck_ him.

Instead, he waits until just after midnight when Tony's sure to be half asleep to get his attention.

Tony looks up when Steve calls his name. "Steve?" He rubs the heel of his hand into his eye and squints up at him. "Why're you still awake?"

"Just keeping an eye on you, baby boy. Come on, bedtime."

"Steve," and Steve relishes the way his dick stirs at the petulance in Tony's tone, "I have a final tomorrow."

"And you'll do better if you're rested." Steve gets to his feet when it looks like Tony's going to argue more. "Come on, up you get."

Tony grumbles, but Steve knows he never passes up an opportunity to get Steve's hands on him. He goes, leaning heavily against Steve. He must be more tired than Steve thought. Steve half-carries him to bed, hands easy on the boy's hip as he takes his weight. "It's too early to sleep."

"It's past midnight, Tony." Steve maneuvers them both into Tony's bedroom.

"But I'm not ready," Tony whines from where Steve's got him perched on the bed, already halfway undressed.

Steve doesn't respond, helping Tony get the rest of the way out of his clothes and into a pair of pajama pants. He hands Tony a shirt, and waits until it's halfway over his head before he makes his move. He places his hand on Tony's thigh, carefully curling his fingers over the boy's dick as well. Tony freezes, his head stuck in the sleep shirt, and Steve leans into his advantage. He rubs his hand along Tony's thigh, carefully coaxing his cock halfway to hard as he speaks. "You're gonna do great, baby boy." He leans in even closer, whispering the next few words into Tony's ear. "You're more ready than you think."

Suddenly Tony's a flurry of movement, pulling his shirt down over his head as he scrambles to be able to see Steve. Steve pulls his hand away before Tony can get free, though, and when Tony looks like he's about to protest, Steve leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth.

"Sleep first, baby boy. Then you can destroy your exam." Steve gets to his feet, carding his fingers through Tony's hair with an idle smile that belies the way his dick is hardening in his slacks. "Now, get some rest."

Steve's out of the room and back in his own in a flash, fully prepared to get off to the sound of Tony's moans again tonight.

And when Tony comes back with 112% on that final, clearly expecting a reward, Steve takes him out for dinner on what could conservatively be described as the favorite date spot of the local college population. Tony understands the significance, if the way his eyes widen is any indication. He looks up at Steve, wonder in his eyes, and it's all Steve can do not to lean down and kiss him. He ruffles his hair instead. "Nicely done, kiddo."

Tony can't stop smiling the entire night.

* * *

In the new semester, Steve ups his game. He starts taking Tony on little outings. Dates, though neither of them call them that. They sit in diners with Steve's arm slung over the back of the booth behind Tony. They go to movies with Steve's palm resting heavy on Tony's knee. And when the weather gets nicer, they go out to the park and sit on park benches with Tony half in Steve's lap as he fumbles with his schoolwork and chatters about his findings.

Steve just strokes a hand through Tony's hair and urges him closer.

It works for them. At least, it works for them until Tony hits his fifteenth birthday and seems to have decided that he's ready for more.

Lots more.

The summer is filled with Tony in short shorts that are way ahead of their time and Hawaiian shirts unbuttoned to his navel. Sometimes, when they're at home, Tony forgoes the shorts and whatever limited underwear he wears underneath them, leaving his bare ass on display. Steve breaks more than a few glasses and pieces of flatware in his over-tight grip. The first time it happens Tony just smirks at him, and by the fifth, he's got that look in his eye that's just taunting Steve to take what's on display. It's a hell of an offer, but Steve can't push that hard. Not now. Not yet.

So Tony pushes back.

* * *

Tony starts sleeping around.

Steve's gut twists with the knowledge that there are people close enough to Tony's age that they don't see any harm in taking him to bed, but he also knows that he needs to cling to whatever scrap of morality he has left if he's going to be worthy of Tony. If he's going to get to keep him for the rest of their lives.

The first time Tony brings someone home, Steve listens. He can tell from the tone and tenor that it's just hands on dicks, and that should be a relief. It should be a relief to know that Tony's getting no more from this person than he could get from his own hand. Isn't getting the heat and push-pull and heady sort of bone-deep _fuck_ that Steve's going to give him. 

Steve gets a little handsy the next day, but nothing that could be definitively considered untoward.

The second time Tony brings someone home, Steve hears the telltale sound of Tony gagging on cock. The sound goes straight to his dick, and even though he'd been prepared for this, he hadn't truly reconciled what it would be to _hear_ it. The slickness, the scrabbling hands, the way Tony chokes so pretty on his partner's cock. Steve comes twice that night, harder than he has in a long time.

And if he gets even handsier the next morning, Tony doesn't seem to mind.

After the third time Tony brings someone home and Steve hears the way the man in Tony's room offers to fuck him, hears the way Tony hesitates before declining, Steve pulls out one of his oldest tricks. The next morning. he crowds up behind Tony as they're grabbing their coffee mugs. Steve's used to being in Tony's space at this point. God knows they've gone on enough outings that he knows Tony doesn't mind it. But today, with the scent of Tony's third partner still thick in the apartment, Steve isn't above staking his claim. So he crowds up behind Tony, putting one hand on his shoulder to hold him in place as he reaches for their mugs. As he holds Tony in place, he leans in close enough to cant his hips and his half-hard cock against Tony's ass.

Tony goes up on his toes with a gasp, moving with the pressure of Steve's hips. Then Steve feels him push back against Steve's cock while it goes even harder. Steve tightens his grip on Tony's shoulder, and Tony moans, arching his back to press his ass firmly against Steve's cock. It's almost enough to break Steve's resolve. Almost enough to have him pulling Tony's pants down and fucking him right there in the kitchen. Almost enough to leave their game in the dust so that Steve can finally have him.

Almost.

Instead, Steve squeezes Tony's shoulder and pulls back, handing him his mug. Tony turns to look at him, eyes wide and a little hurt, but Steve just pushes the mug into Tony's hand, kisses his forehead, and turns to finish making him breakfast.

Tony ends up excusing himself to the bathroom before he leaves for class, and Steve can't shake the smirk at the sounds of Tony's hand on his cock while he whimpers and gasps through his orgasm. Good. That means the boy knows who he belongs to.

It's eighteen months of this cat-and-mouse game. Of Tony bringing home whoever he wants and Steve fucking his fist while Tony's _guests_ fuck his hands or his mouth or, on one notable occasion, his thighs. That had gotten Tony the kind of space-crowding and handsy behavior that always left him hot and bothered and unsatisfied. Steve even pulls Tony back onto his cock the morning after, rutting into the crease of his ass just hard enough and just long enough to get Tony panting before backing off with his coffee and sending Tony to class hard.

Tony learns his lesson after that and sticks to hands and mouths.

And then, in the week before Tony's seventeenth birthday, Steve clears their calendars for the weekend and gets everything ready. The boy's graduating on Monday, and the least Steve can do is give him the best birthday-slash-graduation present ever.

This is going to be perfect.

* * *

"Happy birthday, baby boy."

Tony turns toward him, eyes still hazy with sleep. He starts to roll over and reach toward Steve, a lazy smile on his lips, when he's stopped short by the ties connecting his wrists to the bedposts. Tony blinks. He turns to look at his left wrist, then his right. He stares for a moment, before turning to look back at Steve, craning his neck to look over his shoulder. It's then that he seems to take in Steve's nakedness and the lazy way he's stroking his cock. Tony's eyes widen and his jaw drops, but Steve only has eyes for the way Tony's cock fills against his thigh.

He smirks.

"Welcome to the land of the living."

Tony plants his face in the pillow and moans. Steve revels in the sound, gently traces his fingertips along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Then he sidles over to the bed, running a proprietary hand down Tony's spine. Tony shivers under his touch, arching up when Steve's fingers grace his ass. Steve squeezes it idly just to hear Tony squeak.

"Look at you, you pretty little slut. You ready to take what I can give you?"

"Steve…" The word is nearly a moan from Tony's lips, and Steve doesn't bother waiting.

He grabs Tony by the ankles and pulls him down until the bindings at his wrists are pulled taut. "Stay there, princess," he says before smacking the boy's ass. Tony arches into the touch, and Steve smirks. "Or maybe I really do just need to call you slut all the time. Since that's clearly what you are."

Tony moans again, but Steve ignores it, making his way to the headboard and settling himself between Tony's spread arms. He pulls Tony close and slips his legs under the boy's shoulders. Tony's eyes go wide, like he knows where this is going, and Steve sinks a hand into his hair to confirm.

"Go on, then," Steve whispers. "Suck my cock."

Tony groans and leans down, nuzzling at the base of Steve's cock. Steve grins and cards his fingers through Tony's hair.

"There you go. Such a good little thing."

Tony opens his eyes and looks up at Steve, then drags his tongue up the underside of Steve's shaft, slow and tantalizing and perfect. He swirls his tongue around the head before taking it in his mouth, never looking away from Steve as he does so. Steve almost looks away, overcome with sensation as Tony sucks him hard. He almost closes his eyes and loses himself in sensation. Almost.

But the sight of his cock stretching Tony's lips obscenely wide is enough to keep him focused.

Steve keeps his hips still and his fingers twined in Tony's hair, not so much guiding Tony's movements as moving along with him. Tony takes his time, easing deeper, deeper, deeper each time he takes Steve in his mouth. When Steve hits the back of Tony's throat, it takes all his core strength not to fuck up into his mouth.

Yet.

Tony pulls back and Steve turns Tony's head to the side, pushing the head of his cock against the inside of Tony's cheek. Tony hums around him, and Steve tests how much Tony will let him lead here. Not that it matters, but he wants to know how hard he'll need to push. Tony goes willingly, letting Steve move him anywhere, as though he doesn't know what's coming.

Maybe he doesn't.

Steve's stomach twists with that thought. The idea that he might be able to shove Tony down on his cock and fuck his throat without him even realizing what's coming. But Steve knows that this part is something Tony's familiar with. He's used to having his throat fucked, and this will be much more fun if he can keep Tony in suspense a little longer. That doesn't mean he isn't fucking his throat. It just means he'll ease the boy into it. Slightly.

He pulls Tony off his cock with a lewd pop and a moan from Tony's mouth as he pulls away from Steve's grip as though to follow his cock. Steve tilts the boy's head back, idly realizing that he hasn't kissed his mouth properly yet. Ah well. There will be plenty of time for that when Steve's fucking his ass. Right now Tony's mouth is just for his cock. "Listen up, boy," he says, low and easy. "I'm gonna fuck your throat now, and you're gonna take it just as good as you did all those other bastards you've been bringing home."

Tony's eyes go wide, and he pulls against Steve's grip just enough to look down and stare at his cock. "Steve, I don't know if I can—"

"Come on," Steve says, cutting him off. "I know it'll be a stretch, but you've been training for this and we both know you've got it by now." Tony blinks up at him. Steve smirks. "You think I don't know what you've been doing with those toys you've got? Who do you think makes sure they're clean and ready for you every night? Who do you think ignored the package you left behind when you got them?" Steve leans in close. "Who do you think has been sizing them up just a hair every month so you'd be ready to take me?"

Tony groans Steve's name and melts in his hands. Steve smirks. "There you go, baby boy."

He tilts Tony's head and eases halfway into his mouth to start. Tony hums around him, steady and complacent and Steve is ready to rip that ease from him. He starts slow, easing in deeper, deeper, deeper with every thrust. Tony's breaths go unsteady as Steve works him over, and Steve listens closely, giving Tony the time he needs to adjust. When, after a few minutes, Tony's breathing has steadied, Steve times a thrust so that he can hold Tony all the way down on his dick for a few seconds. He can feel Tony's throat working around him, tightening around the head of his cock, but he knows Tony trained well for this. He's not going to gag. He's too much of a perfectionist.

Steve pulls out just as slowly, giving Tony a moment to recover, before pushing all the way back in and holding him down again. Just a little longer this time. Just another few moments to make Tony's throat _his_. He slides out, lets Tony recover, and does it again. And again. And again. And then, on the next pass, he holds Tony down until the boy starts straining against Steve's hold in his hair. Steve grunts and pushes impossibly deeper into Tony's throat before pulling out. He slips his cock fully free from Tony's mouth this time, giving him a minute to cough and struggle against the ache in his throat. Steve reaches for the glass of water he'd stowed on the bedside table and offers it to Tony. Tony swallows a few mouthfuls gratefully, chasing the cup when Steve pulls it away. "Don't wanna risk you gagging anything up, babe. Just want you around my cock. Your slick and mine. That's all I want."

"Steve—"

Steve shuts Tony up, shoving his cock into his mouth again. "Less talking, more sucking." Then he buries himself in the back of Tony's throat again, reveling in the way Tony whimpers and tries to pull away. Drinks in the sight of tears on Tony's eyelashes as he looks up at Steve in desperation. "Look at you," Steve croons. "So desperate for cock, aren't you? So fuckin' needy." He pulls out far enough that Tony can catch his breath but not far enough that he can speak without risking his teeth catching on Steve's dick. Steve wouldn't mind; he'd be happy to have a reason to punish the boy if that's what he wants today. But he doesn't think that's what Tony wants.

He tilts Tony's head back to meet his eyes. "Just a few more passes, sweetheart, and then we can get onto the main event. Gotta take the edge off so I don't come inside you too soon." Tony's eyes go wide with comprehension, but before he can say anything, Steve slides all the way to the back of his throat again. "Better hang on," he adds. "Because I'm coming down your throat whether you like it or not."

Tony whimpers and tries to pull away again, but Steve ignores him. He tightens his grip in Tony's hair and fucks up into Tony's mouth, finally surrendering himself to sensation. He tips his head back against the headboard, using Tony as little more than a means to an end as he chases his pleasure in the boy's mouth. There's power in the grip he has in Tony's hair, and Steve can almost taste Tony's pleasure-pain on the back of his tongue, buried in the thick scent of his desire that's strong enough he can taste it. He revels in the whimpers and moans and near-gags as he takes Tony apart from the inside out, but Tony never succumbs, his perfectionism keeping his baser impulses at bay.

"Such a good little slut. God, I can't wait 'til I've got you filled from both ends. Can't wait until you've got me in your goddamn _bones_." Tony groans and Steve looks back down at him, reveling in the way Tony's eyelashes are clumped together with tears. Steve smiles and brings one hand down to cup the boy's cheek, before sliding his thumb past stretched-wide lips. He pulls at the corner of Tony's mouth and watches as Tony's eyes roll back in his head from the pain. "You'd take anything I put in your damn mouth, wouldn't you? Take anything I cared to give you." He leans in closer, contorting himself slightly so he can keep fucking Tony's mouth and whisper to him at the same time. "Take it and _thank me_."

Tony gives a full-body shudder, and Steve knows the boy's just come all over the bedspread. He pauses with his cock buried all the way down Tony's throat before he says. "Now, I know you didn't just come without permission, did you, slut?" Tony moans around him, and Steve tightens his grip in Tony's hair. "Because that would mean I have to fuck you while you're still oversensitive and raw, and we don't want that, now do we?"

Tony looks up at him, eyes wide and questioning. Steve grins back down at him.

"The serum gave me a hell of a refractory period. I wonder whose is better." His grin widens. "Guess we'll have to find out."

Tony, nose nestled in the hair at the base of Steve's cock, groans as his eyes roll back in his head. Steve smiles, fucks up into Tony's mouth in a few short thrusts, and comes hard down his throat.

Perfection.

Steve slides out from under Tony, rearranging both of them so that he's on his side with Tony sprawled out on the bed beside him. Tony's breathing unsteadily, and Steve lifts his head up high enough to tip the water glass to his lips again. Tony drinks greedily, and Steve smoothes his hand through Tony's hair as he does. He lets Tony drink for a few long moments before he slides his hand down Tony's side to cup his ass. Tony barely reacts to that, too used to Steve's hands on his ass and Steve's half-hard cock between his cheeks. Then Steve pulls the cup away just in time to keep Tony from spluttering water all over the bed as Steve presses the pad of his thumb against Tony's asshole.

"Steve—" Tony gasps and arches, though Steve isn't sure whether he's trying to move closer or move away.

"Mm, still so sensitive, aren't you, baby boy? Still so damn needy." He sits up so he can pull Tony's thighs wide apart. "Keep 'em spread, boy, or I'll lash them to the bed too." Tony shivers, but does as he's told. Steve maneuvers beneath him, spreading his asscheeks apart so that he can revel in the way Tony's hole twitches beneath his hands. Steve hums and presses his thumb against Tony's hole, just testing. Tony arches and looks away, burying his face in the pillow.

"What, are you embarrassed, kiddo?" Steve doesn't mean to sound disdainful, but it seems a long way from the boy that had been bringing anyone and everyone into the apartment, lording his escapades over Steve's head. "This can't be that unfamiliar to you. I know no one's fucked you, but surely you've been preparing for this."

"Didn't think you'd want to get straight to the main event."

Steve looks up sharply at Tony's words, pressed as they are into the pillows. "Come again?"

Tony doesn't say anything. He just shifts his hips against Steve's hands and stays resolutely silent.

A slow smirk spreads over Steve's features. "Come on, now, baby boy." Steve traces the pad of his thumb around Tony's rim, eyes greedily taking int in the way Tony arches against him with a low moan. "Don't tell me you've never touched yourself here."

Tony's breath comes as a shuddering exhale, and Steve smirks up at him.

"No?" Tony shakes his head, ending with his head tipped to the side so he can see Steve out of the corner of his eye. Steve thrills at the confirmation. God, to know that not only have none of his partners touched him here, but that Tony _himself_ hasn't? It's more than Steve was sure he'd get. "You've never touched yourself like this?" he asks as he pushes his thumb inside him, dry, up to the first knuckle.

Tony grunts, his jaw going tense at the intrusion. Steve's cock throbs where it's getting hard again, pressed against the back of Tony's thigh. God, he can't wait to destroy the boy. Still, he wants to tease him a bit first.

He leans in close, whispering in Tony's ear as his thumb works in and out and around his asshole. "Didn't think you needed to train yourself up for my cock?" He nips at Tony's earlobe, relishing the way Tony bites his lip and turns away, embarrassment flushing the tips of his ears. "Ah. I see. Arrogant as always."

Steve pushes his thumb a little deeper and Tony chokes, the pleasure tipping over into pain. Steve slips his thumb free and reaches for the lube. He smoothes a hand from the back of Tony's neck along his spine, down to his ass and thigh and knee. He lets loose a guttural groan as he revels in the smoothness of Tony's skin. When he has Tony's knee firmly in hand, he pulls it up to his own chest, spreading Tony's thighs even wider despite the way the boy whines and tries to twist out of Steve's hold, hiding his face in his pillow. Steve laughs low in his chest. He drops the lube on the bed and turns Tony's face toward him to kiss his mouth for the first time. Tony whimpers and pushes against his touch, asking for more with his body instead of his words.

"Arrogant, greedy little slut," he whispers into Tony's mouth. Tony keeps his hips still even as Steve's hands shift to slather his fingers with lube. "Let's see if your ass is up to the challenge. You're getting my cock regardless," he says when Tony starts to shift, "it's just a question of how much I'm gonna fuck you up in the process."

He slips two fingers past Tony's rim, sinking them in to the second knuckle without any warning. He swallows Tony's scream with a kiss and holds his leg in place with his free hand. He keeps his fingers carefully still, letting Tony adjust to the intrusion. When Tony's pained whimpers have given way to the tentative shifting of his hips, Steve smirks against his mouth.

"You ready, boy?" He twists his fingers, moving them methodically inside of Tony and relishing the way Tony arches against him. "Yeah, look at you. God, you take it like you were made for nothing else. So damn ready to get fucked open, aren't you? So damn ready to be _mine_."

"Please," Tony pants out against Steve's lips. "Please."

"There's my good boy." Steve's voice is soft and cajoling, and he can feel Tony preening under it. "You ready to take me deeper?"

"Anything."

Steve rewards him by stretching his fingers wide. Tony arches, his hips twisting as though to pull away and push closer in the same instant. Steve uses Tony's indecision to his advantage, sliding his fingers in deeper. Tony whines desperately, but Steve just twists his fingers inside of him. "You're the one that thought you didn't need to prepare, slut. You're the one that's gonna take my cock as soon as I decide you're ready." Steve presses his now fully hard cock harder against Tony's thigh. "You feel that? All nine inches ready to fuck you open as soon as I say so. Gonna open you up from the inside with my cock and you'll thank me for it every step of the way."

"Yessir," Tony pants out, turning helplessly toward Steve, lips parted in a silent request for a kiss. Steve obliges. "God, Steve, yessir, anything, everything, whatever you say."

Steve hums appreciatively and goes on fucking his fingers into Tony. When he's sure the boy has adjusted, he teases the tip of his ring finger at Tony's rim, trying to decide if Tony deserves the additional prep. If Steve wants to give him that, or if he'd rather fuck the boy as tight as possible. He wants everything Tony's offering him, wants to take him apart inside and out, and if that means under-preparing him a bit for his own pleasure, Steve doesn't see much wrong with that.

Tony did put himself in this situation.

He pulls his fingers out. Tony whines and arches toward where his fingers had been. Steve slaps his ass just to hear Tony gasp. "Listen to yourself. Moanin' like you're gagging for it. I bet you are. Can't wait to have my dick in your ass." He slaps the other asscheek. "Fuckin' begging for it."

"Please," Tony pants out, and that's when Steve registers the way he's rutting against Steve's leg. "Please, Steve, just do it."

Steve gets out from underneath Tony and grabs him by the hips, pulling them up so that he can't chase the friction. Tony moans, pulling against Steve's hold, but Steve doesn't relent. "I know you're not trying to come again before I've had you, boy."

Tony whimpers, and the sound curls in Steve's stomach, low and warm and heady. It's perfect.

"I'll put you on your back if I have to, y'hear me?" There's danger in Steve's tone, and Tony arches against him. Steve tightens his grip on Tony's hips, ready to bruise him up, ready to stake his claim. "Fuck you into the bed like the two-bit whore you've always acted like. So fuckin' greedy whenever I teased you. Pantin' and beggin' for my dick before you were ready. Always carryin' that big head around like it meant you were the hottest thing on the block." Steve tips Tony's hips up a little higher to drag his cock through the slick of Tony's ass. "You may be, but I can tell you, that head on your shoulders isn't going to fuck anyone up the way my cockhead's gonna fuck you open."

Tony arches his back. "Steve, please. Please, stop teasing. Please, please, I— I need you."

Steve laughs, low and dark. He takes his cock in hand and smacks it against Tony's ass a few times. "You're damn right you do. That virgin ass of yours is just begging for cock. Begging for _my_ cock. Might as well give it what it wants." He tips Tony's hips up a little higher. He briefly considers putting pillows beneath Tony's hips to ease the strain, but rejects the idea. He's strong enough to hold Tony up, and that's what they both want anyway. "Gonna take me right now?" he asks, letting his cock go so he can rut against the crease of Tony's ass. "Gonna take me fuckin' raw like you were born to? Even with how little I've prepped you?" Tony nods furiously, his face still pushed into the pillow to smother his moans, and Steve can't shake the grin on his face, equal parts indulgent and ruthless. "That's just the kind of can-do attitude I expect from you, boy." Steve leans down to whisper in Tony's ear. "Let's see if your body's up to the task."

Steve pulls back, lines up his cock, and pushes in. Tony's body fights him and fights him until, all at once, it _gives_. Steve groans, sinking into Tony in one steady push. The scream Tony lets out has Steve's cock twitching inside the boy. Steve gives an experimental push of his hips, and Tony chokes and tries to pull away.

"Steve, wait, I—"

Steve leans forward, groaning as his cock shifts inside of Tony. "Shh," he whispers, kissing the tears from the corners of Tony's eyes. "You're gonna be just fine, baby boy."

Tony sobs and shakes his head, choking as the movement jostles Steve inside of him again. "Steve, wait, you're too— too big, I can't— I can't—"

Steve reaches up to wrap his hand loosely around Tony's throat. "Come again?"

Tony stills at the implicit threat. He swallows beneath Steve's palm, and looks back toward him, the whites of his eyes visible around the sliver of iris surrounding his blown pupils. Then he closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Nothing."

Steve flexes his hand around Tony's neck, squeezes down just to feel him choke, and then releases him. "Good. Then let's give you the fuck you've been waiting for." He moves his hips experimentally, pushing deeper inside of Tony just to hear him whimper. Steve grins. "There's my good little boy." Then he pulls out in one slow glide until it's just his cockhead holding Tony's rim open. He smiles at the way Tony's hole flexes around him. "My needy little whore." Tony whines and gasps and claws at the bedspread with what little leverage his hands have, desperate to pull away. Steve doesn't give him a chance.

For all that he wants to fuck into Tony with abandon the way he's always dreamed of, part of him wants to savor this. The heat and clench of Tony around him, the way his body just _succumbs_ to Steve's touch. He's still keening and whimpering under Steve's hold, arching and twisting like a trapped animal beneath him. There's no reason to rush things.

Steve slides in with a slow, steady push that has Tony arching and panting, his fingers splayed on the bedspread and his eyes clenched shut, though whether in pain or pleasure, Steve isn't sure. He smooths his palms along Tony's sides, taking in the tiny tremors that wrack his body. He wraps one hand over Tony's shoulder and brings the other back down to his hip, holding his entire torso between those two points of contact. He pulls out again, slow and steady, even as his thighs are trembling with the restraint of not just fucking him raw and open. He'd been worried that he wouldn't be able to cling to his convictions the first time he took Tony, but so far, so good. He goes on moving smooth and slow and steady; in and out, in and out, taking Tony's insides and all but massaging them with his cock. Smooth and soft and affectionate. There will be time for brutal later.

"Please."

At least, that's what he'd thought.

He stills, the head of his cock stretching Tony open as he stares down at Tony, trying to think through the low haze of lust in his mind. "Come again?" he asks.

Tony moans, his ass fluttering around Steve's cockhead. The sensation takes Steve by surprise, and he pushes in all at once, pulling Tony back onto his cock even as he pitches forward to fuck the boy open. Tony chokes, his back arching as Steve bottoms out for the first time, and Steve thrills at the easy way Tony falls apart for him. He gives Tony a moment to adjust before he asks again.

"I believe I asked you a question."

Tony's throat works, and Steve can't take his eyes off the way his eyelashes are clumped together with tears. He wants to brush them away, fuck him until they're tears of joy, of pleasure instead. But before that, he needs to know what Tony's asking for.

Steve grinds his cock a little deeper into Tony's ass. "Come on, boy. What do you want?"

"You."

"That right?" Steve rewards Tony with a short thrust.

"Yessir," Tony says as he pants. "Yessir, it is."

"That isn't very specific, boy. Are you going to tell me _how_ you want me?"

"Steve—"

"Or are you going to let me decide?"

Tony gives a full body shudder. "Steve, please."

The hot wash of greed, of desperation sinks a hook into Steve's gut and pulls him forward, deeper into Tony. "Slut," Steve says, more to cover the slip than anything else. He lets his head tip forward to see a blush spread over the back of Tony's neck and shoulders, and smirks at the way Tony is so easy to read. Smirks at the wanton display of want. "Needy, desperate little whore, aren't you?"

"Yes," Tony moans, tugging at the bindings on his wrists. "Yes, Steve, anything you say, anything— everything— whatever you want, Steve."

"Oh, now there's a dangerous promise, kiddo. You may want to keep that in reserve for when you know exactly what it is that I want."

Tony shudders. "Tell me."

"That what you want, Tony? Hmm? To hear all the ways I'm going to make you mine?"

"Yes."

The word sounds like a prayer, an invocation on Tony's lips, and Steve leans down toward him. He noses at the space beneath Tony's ear, and Tony understands at once, turning to catch Steve's lips with his own. They kiss, Steve still buried deep inside of him as he licks Tony's mouth open to the sound of his moans.

"Steve, please," he says against Steve's lips. "Tell me."

Steve pulls back, planting a hand between Tony's shoulder blades and shoving him face-down into the bed. He leans up and back so that he can use his not-inconsiderable core and thigh strength to fuck into Tony the way he's been wanting to for ~~weeks~~ ~~months~~ years. "You wanna hear about how I'm gonna keep you here, all trussed up for me all weekend? How I'm going to leave you here, bound and at my mercy until graduation? How I'm going to make sure you're walking across the stage with the feeling of me still in your ass from that morning?" He grins at the way Tony starts moaning with abandon beneath him. He leans in close to speak the next words into Tony's ear. "You wanna hear about how I'm just gonna plug you up, still full of my come, and then make you walk like that? Because that's what I'm gonna do. You're mine, babe. You've been mine since the day you were born and you'll be mine until the day you die. Understand?"

"Yes," Tony gasps out, and Steve has to grab for Tony's hips to keep him from dropping them to the bed and rutting against the bedspread. "God, Steve, yes, please, that, all of that, please, _please_."

Steve grins. Oh, he must have done a better job on Tony than he thought, for him to be leaning into the want and desperation here so beautifully. He smooths one hand up and along Tony's spine, returning the hand to rest between Tony's shoulder blades, then a little higher to wrap around the back of his neck. He pushes down ever so slightly, testing the waters. Tony keens, and Steve relishes the way his hole clenches on his cock. "You're so fuckin' desperate, aren't you, slut? So damn needy. I should hold you down like this and just take whatever pleasure I can get from your body. Because that's all you are, isn't it? Just a body for me to fuck."

Steve can barely hear Tony's _Yessir_ , panted as it is into the pillow. His body is already tensing as it tries futilely to press against Steve's hold, the way his air is cut off. Steve presses down on his neck a little harder, and he can feel Tony's muscles strain against him.

"Easy, baby boy," he murmurs. "Easy." Tony stays there as Steve fucks in and out of him at a steady, easy pace, owning him from the inside out. Steve holds him down and fucks him, and when Tony finally starts to struggle, Steve forces him down harder. He hears his name, muffled in the pillow, and something that sounds like the word _please_. Steve groans, pressing down harder as his cock pulses inside of Tony. Tony lets loose a low whine, and Steve relents, letting go of the grip he has on Tony's neck. Tony surges upward, inhaling deeply before collapsing back onto the bed, face turned to the side as he gasps for air.

Steve pulls out far enough to fuck back into Tony ruthlessly. He reaches down to touch Tony's cock, only to find it still hard under his fingers. He smirks.

"You like that, don't you? Like being held down. Like being _mine_." Tony moans. "Good. Because that's what you're going to be for the rest of your life. You're mine, baby boy, and that isn't changing. Understood?" Tony nods, but Steve smacks his ass. "Understood?"

"Yessir."

"Good. Now beg for it."

"Steve…" Tony trails off, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth.

Steve brushes his fingertips over the back of Tony's neck. Tony shudders, his lip going white where he's biting it so hard. "Don't make me tell you twice."

For an instant, all Steve can hear is Tony's panting breath. "Steve, please."

"Please what?"

"Please, fuck me."

"Oh? And how do you want to be fucked?"

Tony moans, pushing back to get friction from Steve's cock. Steve spreads his fingers so that he's gripping the back of Tony's neck. "Steve—"

"Say it, boy, or you're not going to get it."

"Fuck me like a slut. Fuck me like I deserve. Fuck me like— like the two-bit whore I am. Just please, sir. Please fuck me."

Steve grins. "As you wish."

Then he lifts Tony's hips, pulls him up until his arms are taut where they're tied to the bed, and begins fucking him in earnest again. It's perfect, all tight, wet heat, and there's no way Steve's letting him go before Monday. The weekend is just going to be this, them, Tony completely at his mercy while Steve remakes the boy's body in his image.

His pace is still steady, smooth, and he can tell from the way Tony's adjusting underneath him that he needs more. Steve just isn't sure what that is. He has hopes. But he isn't sure.

He puts a hand on the back of Tony's neck again, relishing the way he stills immediately at the touch. Steve fucks into him a few more times before he comes back to himself and the moment. "You're not with me, boy. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Tony squirms underneath him, and Steve uses his grip on Tony's neck to turn his head and force his face into the pillow a little harder this time. Tony moans and pushes back against Steve's hand, but Steve is relentless.

"You want something? Think you deserve to ask anything of me, whore? I've been at your side your whole life, keeping you safe, keeping you _alive_. I'm only taking what's mine."

Tony's answering words are muffled by the pillow, and Steve groans at the low, aching pool of want in his gut. "Did you say something, sweetheart?"

Tony speaks again, and Steve gets more of his words that time, though not enough to form a full sentence. Instead of releasing him, though, he pushes Tony harder into the pillow. Tony clenches down around him, and Steve groans, his hips stuttering helplessly against Tony's ass. Tony moans again, and Steve has the beginning of an understanding in the back of his mind.

He leans down, stilling with his cock buried fully in Tony's ass before he speaks. "You like that, baby? You like being held down and fucked like you have no say in it? Because you don't. Not here. Not with me. With me, this is what you get, and you'll thank me every step of the way."

Tony's answering _thank you_ is muffled by the pillow, but Steve can hear the haughty tone regardless. He tightens his hold on the back of Tony's neck.

"You'd better not be sassing me when you think I can't hear," he says, nipping at Tony's earlobe. "You know your place better than that, don't you, whore?"

Tony shudders and clenches down on Steve again, though whether from the name or the oxygen deprivation, Steve doesn't know.

He grins and sits up, lessening the pressure on Tony's neck enough that he can get a gasp of slightly fresher air. "You'd better learn how to use your words this time. Now I'm going to fuck you until your breath is stale in your lungs, and then you're going to tell me what you want, understood?" Tony nods with what little leverage Steve is giving him. "Now there's my good little slut."

Steve presses down harder on Tony's neck. In the same moment, he leans back far enough that he can fuck deep and hard into Tony's ass, mark him from the inside out until there's no room for anyone else, either in his heart or in his ass. He fucks Tony in those same, smooth strokes as Tony writhes underneath him, taking in the way Tony's moans start to turn to screams. Steve waits until his movements grow more desperate, waits until he feels that instant before the breath leaves Tony's body for good. Until the screams have petered out into tiny, broken whimpers, and then nothing. As soon as he's sure that he's pushed Tony to his limits he hauls the boy up off the pillow.

Tony gasps for breath, still squirming so beautifully on Steve's cock. Steve goes on fucking into him, reveling in the way Tony starts to whimper and try to pull away from the overstimulation.

"Now," Steve says, this time stilling with only his cockhead holding Tony open. "Now," he says, "use your words this time. What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me." Tony's voice is hoarse from the way he'd been screaming into the pillow not moments earlier. " _Really_ fuck me. Like you want to rip me open from the inside. I want you to stop worrying about hurting me and just let go."

"You think that isn't what I've been doing?"

Tony turns his head, a knowing glint in his eye. "I think you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

That does it. Steve lets loose an almighty roar and hauls Tony's head up with a ruthless grip on his hair. "You think I don't know how to take you apart, whore? Think I don't know how to make you scream and beg for more? Think I don't know how to mark your gut with my come so that no one else dares to try to take you like this? You think you know a damn thing about how I can fuck you, boy?" Steve snarls. "You don't know a damn thing about me, whore."

Then he shoves Tony back down into the pillow and lets go.

Steve loses time. His thrusts are erratic, and he alternates between holding Tony facedown into his pillow with a hand between his shoulder blades and biting the boy's lips until they're red and tender. Tony moans through it all, and Steve relishes how long he's been able to hold out without coming in the boy's ass. He knows they're both clean — Tony has always been damn careful, and Steve hasn't been with anyone since that one furtive opportunity with his Tony so many years ago — and knowing that he's about to make Tony's body his in every way possible has him thrilling. 

When he comes back to himself, it's with Tony's mouth on his, Tony's hair in his hand, and the touch of his orgasm just a breath away. "God," he pants into Tony's mouth. "Listen to you moan. Such a good little slut. Such a needy little whore. You ready to take my come, baby boy? Ready for me to take you the way no one else ever has or ever will?"

"Please," Tony pants. "Steve, please, please, touch me. Please, I can't— I can't—"

Steve takes Tony's lips again, fucking his tongue into the boy's mouth. He reaches down and traces one finger along the bottom of his cock. Tony spasms in his arms, the ropes straining his arms as he pulls at them.

" _Steve_ —"

"Easy there, slut. I'm still working on you. Still need to take my pleasure before I give you yours. Understood?"

"Yessir."

Steve smirks. "There's a good little whore."

Tony moans, and Steve has a brief vision of next time ( _next time_ ) when he'll have Tony on his back and can slide three fingers into his mouth when he gets too loud. There's something in the back of Steve's head warning him about pushing Tony's lungs too far tonight, and he's backed off a fair bit from holding him down. But stuffing him full from both ends… now there's an enticing thought.

Although, there are other places he can put his fingers.

Steve leans back to watch his cock slide in and out of Tony's ass. He slides one hand over Tony's ass and massages his thumb over Tony's rim as he goes on fucking him. "What do you think, baby boy?" Tony shudders at the gentle tone in Steve's voice, so at-odds with the way he's taking Tony's ass for his own. "Think you can take more than just my cock?"

Tony freezes for a moment, all his motion dictated by Steve's hands and Steve's cock until the words seem to penetrate. Then he inhales sharply and pushes back into Steve's hands.

"Look at you. Your first time with a cock in your ass and already you want more. Such a greedy little toy, aren't you?"

"Steve, please, anything, everything, please, just let me—"

"Come?" Steve laughs. "What makes you think you get any help coming tonight, boy?"

"But _Steve_ —"

"Are you whining at me? Really? What are you, just a needy little whore?"

"Yes," Tony pants out. "Yes, that, Steve, I'm— I'm yours, I'm yours, please, I'll take— take whatever you give me and I'll thank you for it, but please, _please_ , let me come."

Steve stills, buried balls-deep in Tony's ass, his hands a bruising grip on his ass and hip. Tony moans and arches into him, His back a beautiful, perfect line that Steve's eyes trace hungrily. He can't wait until tonight when he can put fingerprint-shaped bruises all over that perfect, unbroken skin.

" _Steve_."

"You think you've earned that?" Steve's words are more curious than dangerous, and Tony stills, as though sensing that he'd pushed too close to the edge. "You think you've earned the right to come?"

"Steve, I—"

Steve smacks Tony's thigh. "I asked you a question, slut."

Tony whimpers, burying his face in the pillow to hide his burning cheeks. Steve is having none of that. He grabs Tony by the hair and hauls him off the pillow.

"I asked you a question," he hisses, shaking Tony slightly. "Do. You think. You deserve. To come?"

Whatever frustration Steve was feeling takes a backseat to the indecision on Tony's face. Needy and aching and so worried about saying the right thing. Steve would almost take pity on him.

Almost.

"Well?"

Tony bites his lip, looking for a moment like he might back down. Then, as though he's just realized what's going on, a fire sparks in his eyes and he lifts his chin to glare at Steve. "Yes. I do."

"And why is that?"

Tony's face splits into a smirk. "Because it's my birthday. And birthday boys _always_ get what they want."

Steve stills. He really should have expected that. He throws his head back and laughs, hauling Tony in and pressing the boy's face into the crook of his neck. There's still laughter in his voice when he speaks. "You think that applies here?"

Tony peeks up at him from the crook of his neck, a small, cheeky smile on his lips. "Couldn't hurt to try, now, could it?"

Steve shakes his head and leans down to brush his lips over Tony's. "No," he says. "No, I don't suppose it could." Then he releases his grip on Tony and shoves him to the bed. "Alright. But you'd damn well better make it worth it if you want to come again this weekend."

"Yessir."

Steve resumes fucking Tony, but this time he holds Tony to him with one arm wrapped around his waist, carrying the bulk of the boy's weight. With his other hand, he reaches down and teases just the tips of his fingers over Tony's shaft. Tony gasps and bucks against him, and Steve smiles. "There you go, baby boy. Just what you wanted."

Tony goes on pushing his hips toward Steve's hand even as Steve holds him more-or-less in place with his other arm. He moves to try to follow Steve's fingers, to press into his touch, to get the pressure and friction and release that he needs to come. When none is forthcoming, Tony starts to whine, high in the back of his throat. "Steve," he whispers. "Steve, please."

"Begging, are we? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Steve, sir, _Cap_ , I—"

It's that single syllable that does it. A name that he hasn't heard in decades falling off Tony's tongue so easily, as though that's who Steve has always been to him. It's instinct that has Steve's hand tightening around Tony's shaft, and Tony fucks into his hand deeper and harder and it takes all of Steve's self-restraint to loosen his hold. Tony sobs at the loss of friction and pressure, but Steve just presses a lazy, distracted smile into the crook of his neck. He mouths three words against Tony's neck and then wraps his hand around Tony's dick again, fucking Tony into his hold. Tony's sobs turn to moans, turn to screams buried in Steve's mouth and the pleasure twists them higher and higher until they're just panting into each other's mouths.

"You want it?"

The words startle Steve almost as much as they seem to startle Tony if the way he shudders is any indication.

"Please. Please Steve. Sir. Please."

Steve shakes his head, leaning in to kiss his mouth again. "Say it again."

Tony doesn't speak for a moment, but when he does, his breath hitches. "Please, Cap. Please, let me come."

Steve's eyes flutter closed. "Fuck."

Before Tony can say anything else, though, Steve tightens his grip around Tony's cock, stripping it hard and fast and probably a little uncomfortable, but Tony just fucks himself between Steve's hand and his cock, begging and screaming and then coming, coming, coming over the bedspread.

Steve drops Tony, then, until he lands on the bed. Steve takes him by the hips again, fucking in and out of him until he's smothering his renewed whimpers and cries into the mattress. His ass is still clenching and unclenching around Steve as his orgasm fades, and Steve sinks into the sensation with all the revel and desperation and lust that he's been carrying around for seventeen years. He fucks Tony until he comes, and then he goes on fucking him until he's overstimulated himself and Tony is squirming underneath him.

Gradually, Steve slows his pace, until he's buried inside of Tony, slowly going soft inside of him. He stays there, nestled as deep inside of Tony as anyone can be, before slowly, carefully, leaning over to the bedside table to grab the rope bondage scissors out of the top drawer. He makes quick work of Tony's bonds. He carefully rolls them over so that he can spoon up behind Tony, and he does it all without pulling out from inside of him. Tony moans, arching his back against Steve, as though testing the feeling of Steve inside of him

"Y'cut the rope," Tony murmurs

Steve chuckles. "I've got more rope where that came from, but I daresay I won't need it anymore, hmm?"

Tony hums, still stretching. "But what if I like the rope?"

Steve shudders, and Tony arches against him again. "Oh, baby boy, you can have that any time you want."

Tony smiles against him, his heart pounding under Steve's lips where they're pressed against his neck. Steve matches the smile and runs his fingers approvingly along Tony's side. Then he wraps his arm around Tony's chest, running his thumb over Tony's nipple. Tony whimpers and Steve grins at the sound. "You can have that anytime you want."

"Good."

That gives Steve pause. "And what makes you say that?"

"Because I've wanted you for years. I'd hate to think that I got to have this once only to never have it again."

A slow smile spreads over Steve's features. "That so?"

Tony wriggles a bit until Steve understands and pulls out. Tony immediately rolls over to face Steve. "Yes. Yes it is. Now kiss me."

Steve's smile widens. "Greedy little thing, aren’t you."

"Why do you think I let you get away with it for so long?" Tony asks with an answering laugh. "You don't think I'd let just _anybody_ make me wait this long for their cock, do you?"

"And you won't be waiting for anybody else again."

"That so?"

Steve growls at the sound of his own words being thrown back at him. "Yes."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because," Steve says, pulling Tony closer and pushing his thumb firmly against the spot behind Tony's right ear that has him melting instantly. "I know everything about you."

"You think that's all it takes?" Tony asks haltingly, through desperate gasps. "Prove it."

"Oh, darling," Steve says, manhandling Tony until he's straddling Steve, Steve's slowly hardening cock rocking through the lingering mess around his hole. "I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
